Orinoco Pan
Disney and Sega's movie spoof of 1953 Disney film, "Peter Pan". Cast: *Peter Pan - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Wendy Darling - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *John Darling - Daniel Witwicky (Transformers G1) *Michael Darling - Otto (Time Squad) *Tinker Bell - Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Captain Hook - Shan Yu (Mulan) *Mr. Smee - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Crocodile - Grimlock (Transformers G1) *The Lost Boys played by: *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Mushu (Mulan) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Genie (Aladdin) *The Twins Lostboy - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Goofy (Disney) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Tiger Lily - Nellie the Elephant *Indian Chief - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Nana - Cindy Bear *Mary Darling - Dexter and Dee Dee's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) *George Darling - Dexter and Dee Dee's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Sam (Totally Spies!) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Alex (Totally Spies!) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Clover (Totally Spies!) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Sandra Shore (Inhumanoids) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Megan (My Little Pony G1) *The Pirates - Various Villains Movies and Shows *Singing Pirate with accordion - Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine) *Seagull as himself *Hippopotamus - Rogg (The Trap Door) *Ape Family - Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rhinoceros - Rex (Toy Story) *Bear - Berk (The Trap Door) *Indians - Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Barrel of Monkeys (Toy Story), Minions (Descipable Me) *Pirate with hot water kettle - Sly (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) *Indian Chief's Wife - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Brave and Squaw - Giselle and Martin (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) *Brave's Mother In-Law - The Queen Mouse (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) Scenes: *Orinoco Pan part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Orinoco Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Orinoco Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Orinoco Pan part 4 - Orinoco Chases His Shadow/Dee Dee and Orinoco Meet *Orinoco Pan part 5 - Daniel and Otto Meet Orinoco/Jenny in a Sulky Wood *Orinoco Part part 6 - Orinoco Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Orinoco Part part 7 - Meet Captain Shan Yu and the Villains/Dr. Doofenshmirtz vs Grimlock *Orinoco Part part 8 - Captain Shan Yu Attacks Orinoco and the Darling Children *Orinoco Part part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Jenny Tries to Kill Dee Dee *Orinoco Part part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Orinoco Part part 11 - Orinoco and Dee Dee Meets the Mermaids/Captain Shan Yu Kidnaps Nellie *Orinoco Pan part 12 - Orinoco tricks Captain Shan Yu/Saving Nellie *Orinoco Pan part 13 - Captain Shan Yu's Next Plan *Orinoco Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Kidnapped *Orinoco Pan part 15 - Jenny Helps Captain Shan Yu *Orinoco Pan part 16 - Back at Hangman's Tree *Orinoco Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Shan Yu *Orinoco Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Hook"/A Bomb! *Orinoco Pan part 19 - Orinoco Cares About Jenny *Orinoco Pan part 20 - Orinoco vs. Captain Shan Yu/The Codfish *Orinoco Pan part 21 - Home Again *Orinoco Pan part 22 - Ending Credits Trailer/Transcript: *Orinoco Pan Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *Peter Pan (1953) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Transformers (TV Series) *Transformers The Movie *Transformers Animated Shorts *Time Squad *Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter's Laboratory: Mandark's Lab? *Hey There It's Yogi Bear! *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's All Stars *The New Yogi Bear Show *The Wombles (1973 TV Series) *Wombling Free *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *The Wizard of Oz *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Phineas and Ferb (TV Show) *Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension Video Game *The Princess and the Bodyguard *Rise of the Guardians *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls *Turbo *The Muppet Christmas Carol *The Princess Bride *Mulan 1 *Mulan 2 *Kingdom Hearts 2 *Ivor the Engine *Oliver and Company *Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Aladdin 1 *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *The Lion Guard *Classic Goofy Shorts *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *The Prince and the Pauper *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey Mouse Works *Disney's House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Hercules *The Trap Door *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Toy Story 1 *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *The Jungle Book *Despicable Me 1 *Despicable Me 2 *Minions *Farce of the Penguins *Danger Mouse *Totally Spies! *My Little Pony (TV Series) *My Little Pony The Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Inhumanoids *Nellie the Elephant *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Thumbelina *A Tale of Tooth Fairies *MAD (2010) *Superted *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *Telebugs *Looney Tunes *The Glo Friends *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Sooty's Amazing Adventures *Meet the Feebles *Atomic Betty *Tugs *Inspector Gadget *Bananaman *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted *Total Drama Island *The Powerpuff Girls *DuckTales Category:Disney and Sega Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Fox Peter Pan and The Pirates Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs